twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Twilight Zone (Dell) 02
|Cover Price = $0.15 USD |Cover Credits = George Wilson? (painted) |Pages = 36 pages |Format = Color; Saddle-Stitched; Newsprint; One-shot |Editors = |Writers = |Artists = Reed Crandall, George Evans, Ben Oda |Previous Issue = In Four Color series: Four Color #1287 (Man From Wells Fargo) In Twilight Zone series: The Twilight Zone (Dell) 01 |Next Issue = The Twilight Zone (Dell) 03 }}This was the second issue printed under the Twilight Zone comic title by Dell, published as a one-shot as part of Dell's Four Color series. Series information Publication details This issue was published in four color print as a saddle-stitched pamphlet on newsprint. The size was typical of Standard Silver and Modern Age comics and consisted of 36 pages, including ads. The cover was dated February-April, 1962 and priced at fifteen cents (American). This issue contained three fully illustrated stories accompanied by three fact sheets concerning real-life mysteries with similarities to The Twilight Zone stories. Each of the illustrated stories was introduced by Rod Serling as the Narrator. Indicia "THE TWILIGHT ZONE, No. 1288, Feb.-Apr, 1962. Published by Dell Publishing Co., Inc., 750 Third Avenue, New York 17, N. Y. Helen Meyer, President; William F. Callahan, Jr., Executive Vice-President, Harold F. Clark, Vice-President-Advertising Director; Bryce L. Holland, Vice-President. All rights reserved throughout the world. Authorized edition. Printed in U.S.A. Designed and produced by Western Printing & Lithographing Co. Copyright © 1961, by Cayuga Productions, Inc. This periodical shall be sold only through authorized dealers. Sales of mutilated copies or copies without covers, and distribution of this periodical for premiums, advertising, or giveaways, are strictly forbidden." Contents # Contents page #: Type: Table of contents, 1 page #: Credits: Reed Crandall, George Evans (Pencils) Reed Crandall, George Evans (Inks), machine type (Letters) #: Summary: Page introducing each of the three main stories in two-panel black and white strips. Uses art from the individual stories. # "The Bridegroom" #: Type: Story, 10 pages #: Credits: George Evans (Pencils), George Evans (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: A Don Juan is arranging a scheme that will set him up for life, but how long will that life be? #: Genre/Subject: , Paranormal, Occult, Ghost # "The Secret Weapon" #: Type: Story, 10 pages #: Credits: Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Pencils), Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: Nazi hunter Jess Mallard investigated a rumor that Hitler may have survived the war in the obscure German town of Altdorf. What he found wasn't quite what he had expected. #: Genre/Subject: Science Fiction, World War II, Germany, Nazis # "Voices from the Twilight Zone" #: Type: Fact sheet(s), 2 pages #: Credits: Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Pencils), Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: Two pages relating story of Abraham Lincoln and the influence of the supernatural in his life. #: Genre/Subject: History, United States of America, Civil War, President, Precognition, Occult, Paranormal # "The Joiner" #: Type: Story, 10 pages #: Credits: Reed Crandall (Pencils), George Evans (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: A feeble man ridiculed by the people closest him finds solace in those not so close to him. Some, in fact, quite, quite distant. #: Genre/Subject: Science fiction, Comedy, Aliens #: Note: Reprinted from The Twilight Zone (FC 1288) (February-April 1962) # "Voyage into the Twilight Zone" #: Type: Fact sheet, 1 page #: Credits: Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Pencils), Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: Provides information about the mystery of the Mary Celeste, a ghost ship found adrift in 1812. #: Genre/Subject: History, Paranormal, Mystery, Ghost ship, Shipping # "Calling the Twilight Zone" #: Type: Fact sheet, 1 page #: Credits: Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Pencils), Reed Crandall?, George Evans? (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: Provides information about the search for and possibility of alien life. #: Genre/Subject: History, Space, Science, Alien life, Speculation #: Note: This sequence is replaced by an illustrated advertisement for Daisy Manufacturing B-B guns in some copies. Advertisements # Back cover ad: Illustrated ad for Daisy Manufacturing B-B guns. The featured model in the ad is the "Spittin' Image" of the Model 94 Winchester. The advertised cost is $12.95. Category:Dell issues